bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Evolution Revolution
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |season = Bakugan Battle Brawlers |number = 18 |last = BFF Best Friends Forever |next = Julie Plays "Hard Brawl" |image = File: EvolutionRevolution.jpg }} Evolution Revolution is the 18th episode of Bakugan Battle Brawlers. It aired on October 21, 2007, in English. Plot After losing Preyas to Klaus, Marucho was grief-stricken. Klaus opens a portal to Masquerade's evil lair, to which Runo and Marucho both jump through after Klaus. Dan and the others were shocked when that happened, especially when the portal where Runo and Marucho jumped into disappeared. They decided to look around the castle to see where the portal disappeared to, but they couldn't find them. Elsewhere, inside a familiar castle, which apparently belongs to Masquerade, Runo and Marucho were in a room, sleeping together on a bed, when Tigrerra came out of Runo's pocket and woke her up first. Finally awake, she turns her head to Tigrerra, who was very relieved to see her alright. Then, when she got up from her pillow, she sees Marucho asleep still, so she wakes him up. When he did, he was a little dazed, but also got up from his pillow, and wonders where he and Runo are. All Runo remembers is she and Marucho chasing Klaus down the hallway, and so does Marucho. Soon, he remembers his battle with Klaus, and how Klaus got Marucho's Bakugan, Preyas, sent to the Doom Dimension. Runo then calls Dan on her watch, who yells to see if she and Marucho are fine. But Runo yells at him soon, too, because she couldn't say what she had to say to him with all his yelling. Dan apologizes and says to her that he and the others have been looking for her and Marucho all morning. While telling Dan that she and Marucho were okay, Marucho was looking out the window, and says to Runo, "Something tells me that this isn't the same castle!" So, Runo comes and looks out the window, too. And it turns out, Marucho was right. The castle really WAS different. Marucho says to Runo they should leave this room they're in at once, then they can search the castle, find out how Klaus disappeared, and save his Preyas. Runo agrees. But while doing that, Masquerade and his team were watching them through the cameras. As Runo and Marucho dig deeper into the castle, they stopped when they see a big glass mirror, and thought this was a dead end. But then, Marucho found out this is a secret passage door and opens it up with his strength. And when he did, the door spins around with him, and after that, if Marucho kept running scared and Runo hadn't caught him, he would've fallen down from the top of the stairs. After Runo saved him, they both walked down the stairs and found another door. They opened it, which led to Marquarade's lair, where they gained access to Masquerade's computer and learn about the wonders of Bakugan evolution and its intense power. Just when they thought it couldn't get any stranger, Julio Santana, the 4th ranked brawler, shows up and challenges them to a battle. Surprisingly, Dan opens his Gate Card at the same time as Runo, Marucho, and Julio and is dragged into the battle. Julio insists they take him and his Haos Tentaclear on. Major events *The Brawlers infiltrate Masquerade's lair. *The Battle Brawlers meet Julio, the #4 brawler in the world. *Dan and Runo have a 2-on-1 battle with Julio. *Drago begins experiencing immense pain again. *The Brawlers learn that Bakugan can evolve. Featured Battle Battle at Masquerade's Mansion *'Dan and Runo' VS Julio Runo and Julio activate the Bakugan Field, as the reality slows to a halt. At the same time at Klaus' Castle, Dan activates the Bakugan Field too. Round 1 *'Dan's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 *'Runo's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 *'Julio's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 Julio set his Doom Card. Dan and Runo throw out their Gate Cards against Julio's card. Runo throws out Haos Siege onto her Gate Card. (Power: 360 Gs) Julio throws out Haos Fear Ripper onto his Gate Card. (Power: 330 Gs) Dan throws out Pyrus Robotallion onto his Gate Card. (Power: 320 Gs) Julio throws out Haos Tentaclear against Robotallion. (Tentaclear: 370 Gs - Robotallion: 320 Gs). Julio activates Flare Binder, preventing Dan from opening his Gate Card or activating any abilities. Robotallion gets wiped out by Tentaclear's tentacle attack and is sent to the Doom Dimension. Tentaclear returns to Julio in ball form. Dan's first Gate Card vanishes. Julio wins this round. Round 2 *'Dan's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 2/3 ~ *'Runo's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 ~ *'Julio's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 ~ Julio throws out Haos Tentaclear against Siege. (Tentaclear: 370 Gs - Siege: 360 Gs) Julio activates Mega Flare Blinder, preventing Runo from opening her Gate Card or activating any ability, also adding 100 Gs to Tentaclear. (Tentaclear: 470 Gs - Siege: 360 Gs) Siege gets wiped out by Tentaclear's tentacle attack and is sent to the Doom Dimension. Tentaclear returns to Julio in ball form. Runo's first Gate Card vanishes. Julio wins this round. Round 3 *'Dan's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 2/3 ~ *'Runo's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 2/3 ~ *'Julio's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 ~ Julio sets another Gate Card in front of Fear Ripper's Gate Card. Julio throws out Haos Centipoid onto his newly set Gate Card. (Power: 330 Gs) Runo sets another Gate Card on the right side of Fear Ripper's Gate Card. Runo throws out Haos Griffon onto her newly set Gate Card. (Power: 320 Gs) Julio throws out Haos Tentaclear against Griffon. (Tentaclear: 370 Gs - Griffon: 320 Gs) Julio activates Haos Stasis, as there are 3 Haos Bakugan on the battlefield. (Tentaclear: 470 Gs - Griffon: 320 Gs) Julio recovers his two used Ability Cards. Runo opens her Gate Card (Haos Normal: + 100 Gs) and increases both Griffon and Tentaclear power level (Tentaclear: 570 Gs - Griffon: 420 Gs). Griffon gets wiped out by Tentaclear's tentacles and is sent to the Doom Dimension. Tentaclear returns to Julio in ball form. Runo's second Gate Card vanishes. Julio wins this round. Round 4 *'Dan's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 2/3 ~ *'Runo's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 1/3 ~ *'Julio's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 ~ Dan throws out Pyrus Ravenoid against Fear Ripper. (Ravenoid: 330 Gs - Fear Ripper: 330 Gs) Dan activates Shadow Scratch, subtracting 50 Gs from Fear Ripper (Ravenoid: 330 Gs - Fear Ripper: 280 Gs). Julio opens his Gate Card (Final Judgment), and Ravenoid starts losing G-Power, as it is not a Haos Bakugan. Fear Ripper prepares to defeat Ravenoid. Runo activates Cut in Saber, adding Haos Tigrerra onto the battle. Final Judgment drains Ravenoid power level to 0. Ravenoid is sent to the Doom Dimension, leaving only Tigrerra and Fear Ripper on the card (Fear Ripper: 280 Gs - Tigrerra: 340 Gs). Fear Ripper gets wiped out by Tigrerra's claw attack and returns to Julio in ball form. Tigrerra returns to Runo in ball form. Julio's first Gate Card vanishes. Runo wins this round. Round 5 *'Dan's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 1/3 ~ *'Runo's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 1/3 ~ *'Julio's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 2/3 ~ Julio sets another Gate Card on the right side of Centipoid's Gate Card. Julio throws out Haos Tentaclear onto his newly set Gate Card. (Power: 370 Gs) Runo throws out Haos Tigrerra against Centipoid. (Tigrerra: 340 Gs - Centipoid: 330 Gs) Julio opens his Gate Card (Reloaded), transferring 100 Gs from another one of his Bakugan on the field (Tentaclear) to Centipoid. (Centipoid: 430 Gs - Tigrerra: 340 Gs). Runo activates Rapid Haos, allowing Dan to throw out Pyrus Dragonoid onto the battle (Centipoid: 430 GS - Drago and Tigrerra: 720 Gs) Centipoid gets wiped out by both Tigrerra's claw attack and Drago's tail attack and returns to Julio in ball form. Both Drago and Tigrerra return to Dan and Runo in ball form, respectively. Julio's second Gate Card vanishes. Dan and Runo win this round. Round 6 *'Dan's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 1/3 ~ *'Runo's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 1/3 ~ *'Julio's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 1/3 ~ Dan throws out Pyrus Dragonoid against Tentaclear. (Drago: 380 Gs - Tentaclear: 370 Gs) Julio opens his Gate Card (Energy Merge), transferring 100 Gs from Drago to Tentaclear (Tentaclear: 470 Gs - Drago: 280 Gs). Drago starts receiving G-Power, as it is close to evolving (Tentaclear: 470 Gs - Drago: 300 Gs). Runo activates Cut in Saber, adding Haos Tigrerra onto the battle. (Tentaclear: 470 Gs - Drago and Tigrerra: 640 Gs). Julio activates Mega Flare Blinder (Tentaclear: 570 Gs - Drago and Tigrerra: 640 Gs). Dan activates Boosted Dragon (Tentaclear: 570 Gs - Drago and Tigrerra: 740 Gs). Tentaclear gets wiped out by Drago's flame attack and returns to Julio in ball form. Both Drago and Tigrerra return to Dan and Runo in ball form, respectively. Julio's final Gate Card vanishes. *Julio's Bakugan Remaining (BR): 0/3 ~ Julio loses the game. Dan and Runo wins this round *'Dan's BR:' 1/3 ~ Runo's BR: 1/3 Winners are Dan Kuso and Runo Misaki. Conclusion After their battle with Julio, Dan, Runo and Marucho were transported back to the castle, where their friends were waiting for them, and head back to their big jet, where Marucho was still upset about Preyas, while Alice informs them that Masquerade is still on his rampage to send every kid's Bakugan to the Doom Dimension, so I guess this whole thing won't end until our friends defeat him. Bakugan Seen *Centipoid *Dragonoid *Fear Ripper *Griffon *Hydranoid *Preyas *Ravenoid *Robotallion *Saurus *Siege *Tentaclear *Tigrerra Deleted Scene *There are two violent deleted scenes where Tentaclear attacks Robotallion and Siege brutally. Video de:Evolution Revolution Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Episodes